New Life
by Jgirl53
Summary: When Artemis goes into labor after midnight, can it happen without a hitch? Hopefully, considering Wally and Nightwing are there to help her. One-shot.


I looked up at the adorably goofy guy that was letting me use his chest as a pillow. I turned my head ever so slightly to the alarm clock on the nightstand. The too bright green numbers flashed out at me _12:23_. Great, it was a little past midnight and I just had to wake up. Then the realization as to why I awoke finally hit me, the baby in my swelling stomach was kicking furiously. My body tensed and Wally felt it.

His groggy green eyes snapped to attention, "What's wrong Arty?"

I sat up a bit to try to better feel my bearings. "I… The baby is just kicking."

The now awake speedster sat up with me and put his arm around me comfortingly. "Our baby," He smiled lovingly. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, just fine. Go back to bed." I assured him quickly. Although I was less sure, the—correction Wally's and mine—baby was playing soccer with my insides.

Wally felt my unease and didn't make a single move to laying back down. "Sure you don't need anything, want anything?"

I tensed even more than before. I was about nine months pregnant. Could the baby be coming? Please whatever god there is don't let the baby come right now. Things still weren't done, the incoming child's room wasn't painted, not all of the parenting books were read yet, more importantly, I wasn't done deciding if I could even pass the whole mother gig off. Artemis West was not meant to be a mother, although it's too late to really do anything against that.

The usual goof ball beside me suddenly caught on the revelation I just made seconds before. His face became gravelly serious and his eyes widened. He spoke at a low whisper, "Is… Are…Are you going into labor?"

My eyes widened even more. "I'm not sure… maybe."

A grin spread across his face. "I'm gonna be a daddy. Let me radio Nightwing to get us a clear path to the hospital."

Before I could utter a word to stop him, or say some kind of retort, he speeded away to the living room to grab the emergency communicator that linked straight to Nightwing. Within seconds the message was relayed and he was grabbing a few last minute things to shove into the bag we had prepared for if this would happen. All I could see was a blur of my husband racing around like a madman.

His blur finally stopped as he held the duffel of all the stuff we need over his shoulder. "Can you walk?"

"What does it matter if I can walk or not? I thought you were just going to run me to the hospital."

"I was planning on it, until Nightwing said I would probably trip and make our kid end up like me by accident." He gave a mischievous grin. "So our good old pal arranged other transportation for us."

If Nightwing had his way he would airlift me to the hospital so his niece/nephew wouldn't have to be hurt. Oh yeah, we still didn't know if it was going to be a boy or a girl yet, we were counting on a good surprise. And Nightwing was counting on being called "Uncle Nightwing". That would go over well with Bats, the kid going around to all the other kids saying that Nightwing of all superheroes was their uncle. I suppressed a laugh and pulled myself out of bed.

Wally was at my side in an instant, supporting me as I shuffled out of our bedroom and down the stairs to the door. When I saw what was waiting outside our doorstep I gulped. Sitting right there, in front of our house, in a nonchalant neiborhood, was the batmobile.

Nightwing hopped out of the driver's seat and bounded over to us. He took us in with one look, clearly noticing my Flash pajama bottoms that I borrowed from Wally. He held back a laugh and opened the passenger door. "Come on, what are you waiting for? The baby to pop out and give you the go ahead to get in?"

I scowled at the masked man in front of me. "Are you drunk? You want a pregnant lady to get in a 400 mph vehicle? And how the hell did you even get the batmobile? Please tell me you didn't steal it."

"No, yes, and I asked the Team to patrol Gotham tonight so I could borrow the batmobile. No big deal." He gestured to the seat again.

I looked up to Wally for some kind of advice on the matter. He gave me a gentle hug and looked me right in the eyes. "I'll be running alongside you the entire time. It's not far to the hospital and the batmobile is completely safe… at least when Batman is driving it."

My eyes widened and I snapped to Nightwing. "At least tell me you know how to drive the damn thing."

He scoffed at me. "Artemis, do you have that little faith in me? I was Boy Wonder for years, I've picked up a thing or two besides flipping around and maniacal laughter."

I turned to Wally yet again. Then the baby kicked hard and I rolled up on myself a little. Wincing, I tried to stand back up. But was ushered into the seat before I could protest. My body was glad for the sitting position as Nightwing hopped back into the driver's side.

Before I knew what was happening the street was passing buy in a blur. I could see my favorite blur running close to us, thankfully. Within a minute we were at the hospital. I felt a little woozy to say the least from the ride. How does Bats ride this thing all the time?

Wally quickly yanked open the door and gently pulled me out. I complied as well as I could, reduced down to a small shuffle. We passed through the automatic doors to the front counter. The receptionist looked like she could use another coffee and pressed an intercom button saying for the maternity ward to send someone over ASAP. Did Nightwing plan for us to get though this quickly too? Who am I kidding, hell yes he did.

A guy with a wheel chair quickly came through a set of doors and stopped in front of the only pregnant lady in the room. Wally eased me to sit down and held my hand as I was led through another set of doors.

My doctor was called in to help with the birth. According to the wall clock it was just past one in the morning, I felt bad for dragging the doctor out of bed. My thoughts were cut off as I was put through even more pain because of the baby.

I was wheeled into a private room to wait for the doctor. Oh good god, this baby hurt.

Wally adjusted his grasp on my hand as I was adjusted onto the hospital bed. "Don't worry babe, this will be over soon and you'll go back to eating like a normal human."

"Ha, I'm eating for two, what's your excuse?"

"I'm a superhero, that's what." He gave his trademark smirk and kissed me on the forehead.

The doctor finally arrived and set everything up, saying that I was ready for birth now. And the moment finally came, all I heard was "Push!" and the string of profanities coming from my own mouth. Then my ears adapted to a new sound, a baby's cries.

The newborn was taken by the nurses to be cleaned up a bit. The doctor spoke up from beside me holding a little bundle, "Congratulations, you have a baby boy." I was handed the little bundle as the doctor went off mumbling little things to put on the birth certificate, "Eyes, green. Hair, blonde. Time of birth, 3 A.M."

The doctor should've at least said spoiler alert before saying what the little boy looked like before the happy couple even got a peak at the little guy. But the doctor was completely correct, there before them was a little boy with a thin layer of light blonde hair and barely opened green eyes. Little freckles danced across his cheekbones.

The little family moment was ruined when a knock came at the door and they could see Nightwing in his street clothes from the little window in the door. Wally gestured for him to come in and went back to gazing at his little boy. He was so… small.

Nightwing peeked around Wally's shoulder to get a look, "He has your eyes Wall Man."

I looked up at Wally, "He also has your freckles."

Wally gave me a small kiss on the lips, "Now the only thing he's really missing is a name."

Nightwing's mouth dropped open, "You guys haven't thought of a name yet? But you have a million baby name books on your coffee table. Not to mention the Team always coming up with suggestions the minute Superboy pointed out the little heart beat inside you."

I looked up at Nightwing with a small glare, "We didn't even know he was a boy until a few minutes ago. And if you're trying to bring Connor into this, he would want him named Baby or Boy."

Wally gave a small chuckle. "True, but as long as we spare him from a horrible name like Wallace I'm fine with anything."

"How about Alexander?" Nightwing spoke up from the other side from me.

"Too formal." I pointed out diligently.

"Okay, um, Richard?"

Wally looked up at Nightwing. A silent message passing between them. One that I didn't understand.

I spoke up to break their silent dispute. "I kinda like Richard, we could call him Richy."

Wally glared at Nightwing once again.

"Oh come on Wally, do it for Uncle Nightwing. And your wife, she likes it." He pulled a mischievous smirk.

Wally sighed in defeat and looked down at his baby boy. "How about you, do you like Richard."

The baby cooed in Artemis's arms and the matter was settled.

**A/N: I originally wrote this for a fanfiction week on DeviantArt (yes, I have a deviant, same name and more stories). I liked it so I'm posting it here! **

**Sorry for the mix-up earlier, I loaded the wrong story :/**


End file.
